Kizuna
by BluAyu
Summary: A reworked version of 'Memory' Even though Seigaku's tennis team had all had left to mature and live their own lives-some things you couldn't change when you were suddenly reunited and face to face with your true feelings... LOTS of pairings!
1. Chapter 1

_**Kizuna **_

-BluAyu

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Never will. xP

_(A/N: Kizuna=Bonds in Japanese. _ Dedicated to anyone who followed 'Memory' or 'Anything for You'…this is a rewrite but a completely different story just for you! Same pairings apply? ^_^)

_**One **_

Ryoma Echizen was known to win completely on serves alone. You were lucky to even return them. It was his playing style basically and it had left each and everyone of his opponents and his audience in awe. Not to mention why not use something so simple to piss off his opponents? Losing and not even returning a serve was a disgrace after all…

"Mada mada da ne*!" the golden eyed male called out after the game was over. He gave a trade mark smirk before walking off the court hiding behind his trademark Fila cap. He heard a roar of applause as he left.

There was no challenge in this anymore… The States ended up being quite boring. There was nobody talented enough to beat him here. Ryoma found that there was not even a point in playing tennis if he was trapped here amongst talentless opponents.

"Ah! Echizen-san, yokudekimashita*! That was wonderful!" his manger called out proudly as he managed to follow his pace of strides. His name was Alex Manson. He was just as annoying as his tennis opponents. His attempt at speaking Japanese to him was horrible and broken that, and the fact that the red haired, green eyed American kept him busy constantly continuously pissed the dark haired youth off.

"I'm leaving," Ryoma called out suddenly from his silence.

"For the day?" questioned Alex.

"No, for a couple months... Something interesting has happened in Japan," answered Ryoma.

"Wait! Hold on a second Echizen-san! Choutto matte kudasai*! You have a photo shoot today that you can absolutely not avoid. PLUS a press conference! What the heck am I supposed to tell them? Ryoma Echizen randomly disappeared overseas because something "interesting" happened?" Alex protested.

Ryoma gave a wry grin, "Exactly. Ja ne*!"

With that he left hearing Manson cursing quite loudly as he closed the door to his hotel room, locking it right behind him as he left.

Ryoma whipped out his phone to re-read the mysterious text message he received only hours ago before his "big match" had occurred.

_Everyone is bound through memories. If you care at all-visit Kanto for the summer… _

Who was this person? It had to be someone he knew… But who?

The usually very intelligent boy was confused. Why did he need to return to Japan? Did he…really have something to return to?

_-_-_-_

The spiky haired male had just entered his hotel room and sat his suit case down upon the cheaply carpeted floors.

_Everyone is bound through memories. If you care at all-visit Kanto for the summer… _

Momoshiro Takeshi had other important things to do at the time other than going to back to Tokyo. He couldn't come back. Not just yet anyway…

He started unpacking his belongings and then flipped on the old over-used television that stood almost proudly in the corner of the room. The channel was immediately switched to the sports station.

An important press conference was supposed to be on but instead of seeing the famous Echizen, Ryoma on TV he saw his controlling manager Mason instead.

"I apologize deeply but Echizen has left the United States for a break. His reasons shall be kept personal," he stated.

Momoshiro didn't need to hear anymore. He flicked off the TV and made haste to pack his stuff.

"_Shit_! Echizen stop fucking moving! I can never keep up with you for long!" he cursed loudly frustrated.

But where would he be at? And then it hit him suddenly…

"Everyone is bound through memories…" he murmured to himself.

Nothing else needed to be said. He ran out the door hoping to god that he wouldn't have to play 'tag' for the fortieth time this year…

_-_-_-_-_-_

Tezuka looked dazedly out through the airplane window. He was trying to think rationally… Why was he doing this?

"_You'll come home for him won't you?"_ Oishi's voice asked in his head. He had the nerve to find his new phone number and call him and beg him to come home for a certain someone…

Tezuka shook his head. No, he would not think about the damage he caused… he refused to. Yet here he was on a plane from England heading to Tokyo… It's if he hadn't thought after that phone call and text message he received. He booked the first flight out. Now usually stoic Tezuka was on the inside panicking and having second thoughts.

His brain was asking him what the hell he was doing, while he kept telling that part to basically shut up and calm down.

"No….I have to go through with this… I need to make things right," he whispered to himself.

_-_-_-_-_

Fuji Syusuke sat near the window to see the view from his rather large but lonely house. It had been a gift to him for his graduation from his parents. Yet, there was nobody for him to share such a large luxury. Everyone moved on with their own lives and here he was hurt and lonesome.

Only a couple of people understood his feelings. Those people were mainly the bright and happy couple; Kikumaru Eiji-his best friend and former mother hen of Seigaku's tennis team, Shuichiro Oishi.

His almost dead azure blue orbs brightened a little as he saw Eiji and Oishi's red beetle car pull into the narrow driveway.

This would be the beginning of what hopefully would be a grand reunion…

Eiji Kikumaru was the first one out the car with his many belongings in duffle bags and suitcases behind him.

Fuji met him halfway outside. Eiji immediately dropped his things and ran to hug his friend.

"Hoi! Fu-ji-ko~!" he exclaimed happily.

"Nice to see you Eiji," Fuji said. He smiled over at Oishi who grinned back as he closed the trunk of the small cutesy car.

"We're first I hope?" Oishi asked.

Fuji nodded. It was no surprise. They both were willing to come to visit. They visited very often compared to the others who never visited him or anyone else at all…

The trio lugged everything into the guest room upstairs that Fuji had set up for them for their stay.

"Sugoi*… Fuji this place is so amazing!" Eiji said in awe.

Fuji smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

There was a silence between them for a moment before Oishi assured weakly, "Don't worry. He'll come."

Fuji wasn't counting on it. Hopeful words made him feel somewhat better anyway.

The whole evening was spent making food and catching up with each other. Eiji and Oishi currently lived in Chiba, Japan where they both made a living by running a pet store.

The Golden Pair was the only people who actually were friends and together now. It was hard to believe that they were the only ones. Maybe you thought differently when you were twenty-two years old than you did when you were seventeen or eighteen…

"You should get a puppy Fuji!" Eiji suggested.

"Oh? I prefer pet cacti rather than a mess maker," Fuji answered jokingly.

"But the breeds of Huskies we're raising are adorable! How could you say no?!" Eiji whined with a pout.

Oishi laughed and calmed him down before the cute little fit they caused was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

Fuji's eyes widened.

"What did I tell you?" Oishi said.

Fuji's usual smile that had lately been absent had reappeared. He made his way into the living room to find Sadaharu Inui standing in front of him looking the same as ever. His spiky jet black hair was the same as his ever apparent geeky grin and thick rimmed glasses that hid any bit of emotion the male had in his eyes.

"You made it Inui," said Fuji cheerfully.

"It was a challenge figuring out who it was from but I figured you'd do something like this. How are you?" Inui asked.

"Living," Fuji answered with a shrug before helping him with his stuff.

"I see… The probabilities of it being over you-know-who are eighty percent… Don't take my word for it though Fuji," Inui commented.

Fuji nodded before their talk was interrupted by a loud Eiji, "Oh my god it's burning!"

"The cookies?!" Fuji exclaimed racing into the kitchen.

"Syke!" Eiji said sticking his tongue out.

Oishi bopped him on the head for such a lame trick as Eiji himself giggled madly. He wasn't called a mother hen for nothing after all…

"How was Hong Kong?" he asked ignoring his friend's whining.

"Good. Business is doing well over there," Inui answered.

Fuji then lead Inui up to another guest room that was set up. Inui instantly noticed another bed in the room and looked at the tensai rather confusedly.

"For you and Kaidoh," explained Fuji.

"I see," Inui said pushing up his glasses before heading downstairs. He probably wanted to stay there just incase Kaidoh came-he hadn't heard from him obviously in years.

The doorbell rang again and Inui was the one (out of character enough) to race to the door and open it before Fuji could get it, which left the tensai himself, amused. Usually the data specialist's emotions would never ever be revealed due to his mirrored thick-framed glasses but seeing a small green haired boy standing in front of him made his facial features completely drop…

"Oh, it's just Echizen," he said dully with a wave of a hand before heading into the kitchen.

"Yeah; it's nice to see you too Inui-senpai!" Ryoma called out sarcastically. He made his way in looking amusedly at the living space.

Fuji smirked and whispered into Inui's ear, "Outwitted by your data huh?"

Inui looked a little embarrassed as he pushed his glasses up the brim of his nose and then instantly composed himself.

Fuji's attention then went to Echizen who stood in the door way.

"Nice to see you in person," he greeted.

"It's been awhile," was all the younger male said.

Fuji helped him with his things too and they both of them walked downstairs.

"Just Kaidoh…Taka…and…" Ryoma's voice wavered knowing better to mention such a name out loud.

"Oh, Taka's at his Sushi Shop and said there was no reason for him to take up space when he could just visit us and go home. Plus he had a wife and a two year old now-he's a busy man," Fuji said with a chuckle.

"So we'll see him later this summer?" Eiji asked stealing a chocolate chip cookie from the counter.

"Yeah and stop by the sushi shop and all…"

Eiji grinned chomping away on the delicious confection his hand.

"I could call Kaidoh and see where he is," he teased.

Inui's eyes widened behind the frames, "You…You have his _number?" _

"Yeah, I have everyone's. I looked them up with Oishi!" Eiji proudly answered.

Fuji rolled his azure blue eyes. Inui couldn't stand to see his data be inaccurate. Things had changed so much that even Inui couldn't predict anything.

Eiji's phone ran just seconds later and he answered it on second ring, "Moshi Moshi?"

"Eiji it's Momo!"

"Momo-chan, where are you, nya?" Eiji questioned with a pout. Ryoma blinked. Momo was coming? Not that it mattered… He just didn't want him to be mad that he left for America. He didn't take it well the first time and it about killed him the second time. He felt some what guilty…

"Please tell me Echizen is there! He didn't leave did he?" Momo asked. From what the red haired acrobatics tennis player could tell; he it seemed like he was running…and quite quickly.

"No worries Momo-chan, he's here!" Eiji assured. He glanced at Ryoma… He had no idea what Momoshiro went through did he? He wanted to somewhat yell but he knew it wasn't Ochibi's fault. Momoshiro should have told him to stay…he should have… There was someone Eiji was more so mad at though for him to hold grudges against these two.

"Oh thank god, okay! Make sure he doesn't leave! I'll be there in ten minutes!"

Eiji sighed and clicked the end button before dialing another number.

"Momo-chan is on his way," he announced before placing the phone to his ear.

"Wow, Eiji-senpai could make a good secretary," Ryoma pointed out.

Oishi who had been drinking some Ramune he had bought before he got to Fuji's, choked before placing his hand over his mouth. Fuji held back an evil little cackle as he noticed the poor guy also was berry red. He must have had a weird thought…

Inui smirked before opening his notebook and scribble down notes quickly, "Ii data…"

"We have to meet Kaidoh at the live house," Eiji said hanging up the phone. Obviously he hadn't heard the little conversation…

Ryoma who had been trying to peek into Inui's notebook about got his nose killed as the notebook clamped shut instantly.

They waited for Momoshiro to arrive first. He came in looking exhausted, he had ran the whole way with duffle bags strapped onto him, a suitcase…and another bag.

"You're not dehydrated are you now? Why didn't you take a taxi?" Oishi asked.

"No I'm not. I dunno, I just had this huge urge to run," explained Momoshiro. He glanced over at Ryoma. He wasn't surprised at his height or how much he had grown as a person. He had followed him to tell him to come back after all… But… Every time he got close some how Echizen was always leaving the country or a State in the US and Momoshiro would have to start all over again.

Ryoma pulled his Fila Cap down to hide his eyes. He was slightly hurt. Momoshiro looked exhausted. He looked…

Momoshiro noticed his uneasiness instantly and not caring about who saw or anything he hesitantly hugged Ryoma from behind.

"Welcome home," he whispered to him. He felt the young boy tremble as if holding back from crying.

"Momo-senpai, you're an idiot…" Ryoma murmured.

"I know but I wouldn't be me if I wasn't one hm?" Momoshiro pointed out jokingly.

Ryoma pulled away and behind teary eyes that the violet eyed male could see, he smiled.

"Now that, that's settled let's go get Kaidoh!" Fuji said as he headed downstairs.

Everyone nodded and began to head outside. Eiji noticed Fuji's slight reluctance to leave… He knew that Fuji wanted to wait…

"Just go, it'll get your mind off of it. We'll have fun, supposedly the band is good," Eiji said.

Fuji weakly nodded before hiding behind his noh-like smile.

It had taken a couple minutes to get down town but they walked… It was fun walked with a group like this however. They talked about everything and anything along the way. From the mountain climbing trip to arguing on who won their 'make the mile first or drink Inui Juice' races…

Inui was rather confused as they stood in front of a rather large and loud building… Eiji mentioned something about a live house but Inui thought he was joking. What would anti-social Kaoru Kaidoh be doing here? He was very very traditional…. Had…he changed that much?

Eiji had leaded them inside of the place dragging Oishi behind him.

"Whoa…look at the crowd," Momoshiro said.

"Saa, it seems like their group is popular," mused Fuji.

They all heard chants of, "Yuri!" Over and over and over again. The crowd was going insane. Inui looked everywhere but he couldn't find Kaidoh in the crowd of people.

The place darkened when the performance began and sapphire hued stage lights hit the stage. The audience screamed loudly as the beginning notes of a bass and electric guitar began. As the drums began the stage lights hit on the members of the band brightly.

Inui was stunned. Kaoru Kaidoh had absolutely changed; there was no way the same one would be in a J-rock group with his brother.

The band members consisted of both Kaidoh brothers, Kaoru on bass guitar, and Hazue on electric. Their drummer was a red haired male with determined serious green eyes. Their lead singer was a very pretty girl with long auburn hair to match her emotional eyes. Her voice was strong and power as fluent English lyrics were intoned in the song. Her clothes were between classy and stylish but in the same way punk rock. A frilly white shirt and a pleaded mini skirt with knee light boots and various jewelry counted right? Of course in Inui's opinion Kaidoh looked cool or even cooler with a skin tight black t-shirt on and dark fitting jeans on that had random rips on them…

The lead singer was back to back with Kaidoh. A couple girls screamed as Kaidoh leaned forward and the girl tilted her head back and they kissed each other, their lips barely brushing each other before the girl moved away and began singing.

The data genius found himself rather jealous… He didn't know exactly why. He found himself wanting to look away. Kaidoh had changed too much and Inui wondered why his heart raced madly when he saw Kaidoh look past the whole crowd and at him for one moment before his eyes were casted downward.

Inui had to admit. Their lead singer was extremely pretty and was extremely talented. He couldn't blame his kouhai for falling for her if he had.

The song ended and they began another one. Kaidoh played twice as strong as he did in the opening act. Inui noticed Kaidoh's brother glance at him confusedly before trying to match his aniki's pace.

The girl smirked before throwing her hands up in the air and everyone did the same as they jumped wildly to the overwhelming but passionate music. She switched from English to Japanese instantly and every fan who knew the lyrics sang along.

Eiji was absolutely in awe. Kaidoh had it going for himself completely…

"Stupid Mamushi's getting arrogant up there," Momoshiro yelled over the crowd.

Fuji laughed, "Next to such a pretty girl wouldn't _you _be too?"

Momoshiro blushed madly before looking away rather embarrassedly.

"Mada mada da ne, Momo-senpai," called out Ryoma.

The song ended and the lights completely went out as the girl said once more in insanely flawless American accented English, "Thank you everyone!"

The crowd called for an encore that 'Yuri' of course gave them. Eiji grinned as the song ended and they went outside to wait at the back doors for Kaidoh and the others to make their exit. A couple fans were waiting. Mainly girls…

They waited and waited for about an hour as the evening sky grew darker to a navy blue…

The doors opened and the girls shrieked loudly.

"Kaoru-san please accept these!"

"These are for you Hazue-san!"

"UWA! You all waited here for this long to give all this too us? You're too kind!" the lead singer said excitedly as she had an arm full of gifts. The drummer and smiled and helped carry her half.

"Thank you all for being so supportive," Hazue said.

Kaidoh silently nodded slightly pink from receiving so many presents.

"We love you all, of course we'd wait all night, Yuri-san!" one teenaged girl protested cheerily.

So _that _was the girl's name… Just like the band, meaning in Japanese, 'lily'.

"Summer nights are so cold though!" Yuri said.

"Don't worry, seeing you and Ayashi-san makes us happy! We know you're the true pair!" said another girl.

The drummer who everyone guessed was Ayashi laughed nervously, "The other fans will be furious."

"Oh, let them be Kinomoto," Yuri said rolling her eyes before spotting the crowd behind the girls.

"Sugoi! We have guys waiting for us too?!"

"Um...no… They're my friends Yuri," corrected Kaidoh.

"Nya! Friends!" Eiji assured before continuing in a spazzing matter, "You were so _awesome _Kaidoh! Seriously! All of you were but WHOAAA you were so cool and…and…"

Eiji was trying to figure out something to say or add only to have Oishi and Fuji calm him down.

"Long time no see _Mamushi! _Seems you've changed a lot eh?" Momoshiro called out.

"It seems that you've gotten a lot more annoying and louder, stupid!" Kaidoh shot back before his eyes were cast upon Inui. He looked so nervous that he seemed almost frightened.

"Inui-senpai…" he murmured before bowing.

"Kaidoh…" Inui said back. He didn't know what else to say really… He opened his mouth only to hear Yuri called out, "Oi! Kaoru-kun, we're leaving to celebrate! Are you coming or not?"

"I'm going to be staying with my friends for awhile Yuri!" Kaidoh called back as Yuri walked in between Kinomoto and Hazue clinging onto both of their arms, linking them.

"Okay! Douzo yoroshiku minna!" Yuri called out before saying in English, "Have fun!"

"I'll send your stuff over to Fuji's later okay bro?" Hazue asked looking back.

"Okay, thanks…"

Fuji smiled before asking, "Shall we go?"

Everyone as if reading each other's mind, nodded and then headed off down the street in one big group. It felt awkward but in a familiar way being with people you knew since your junior high school days. It felt even more awkward having people missing. Their group was definitely not complete…

Yet Eiji tried his hardest to keep a conversation up and his tactics worked with Oishi and Fuji helping. Momoshiro was the most talkative and usually would poke at Echizen for his opinion and Kaidoh to talk more. Inui would listen for even back then, he always was a good listener and was a person of few words.

They arrived at Fuji's place to find a lone figure sitting on the porch steps with a tennis bag and three suitcases and a duffle bag beside him. He was looking at the ground as if deep in thought. The chatter instantly stopped. Fuji who had taken out his keys a corner away for when they got back to the property, they dropped them and his eyes widened in shock…

It had been like some miracle and Fuji's doubts had been completely erased away at seeing the familiar figure on his stairway… He hadn't glanced up or even noticed. He was probably too lost within his thoughts as he always tended to be.

Fuji found himself whispering his name almost breathlessly because he was so stunned to see him right there, "Tezuka…"

_(A/N: So… I'm hoping you all are going to enjoy? This is a rewrite of 'Memory' if you guys remember it, except this has A LOT of changes, and a lot of things that are still familiar. I felt that my views on things changed a lot since I was fourteen, so four years later this baby's came out and it has A LOT of parallels. Yuri and Kinomoto come from my Inui/Kaidoh fic, 'Two' if you remember, and there probably will be a lot more fic parallels from my other TeniPuri fics too coming up in this one. It feels so refreshing to be writing again and yet it makes me feel like I've grown a lot. _

_Forgive me for slow updates ne? I'm working on another fic at the same time but I felt like I really needed to post this one out for I feel like the Prince of Tennis fandom is dying and I remember a lot of people use to read/follow this story along with a couple others, so I hope maybe this will be like a good memory for you all if you remember reading 'Memory' from way back when!) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Fuji found himself whispering his name almost breathlessly because he was so stunned to see him right there physically in front of him, "Tezuka…" Just the sight of him felt like a violent punch to his stomach.

Tezuka Kunimitsu's head shot up and his hazel eyes instantly met Fuji's blue ones. They stared at each other like that for at least one full minute. Nobody dared to speak not even Ryoma who didn't really know about what damage went on.

Fuji stumbled forward slightly still completely shocked and amazed that this was even possible. Tezuka stood up as the tensai fell into his arms and the smaller boy held him tight.

"Tezuka," his name was repeated again but this time Fuji's usually smooth voice cracked and popped and eventually he let a small sob out.

All Tezuka knew to do was just hold him until he calmed down. He knew that he should speak. He should do something…anything… Yet, he absolutely had no clue what to do. He had thought about a million different situations on the plane but this actually happening had never occurred to him.

The group standing there felt somewhat complete but lost… Eiji quietly lead everyone into the backyard to hang out so his two friends could have some alone time. They really needed to sort things out between them…

A trembling Fuji lead Tezuka inside keeping the door unlocked for his friends before both sat on the couch.

"You're hungry ne? It must have been a very long flight," said Fuji.

"Slightly, don't trouble yourself," Tezuka answered.

"It's no problem," Fuji protested gently getting up to head to the kitchen. Tezuka moved to get up and help until Fuji pushed his friend back onto the sofa.

"Stay here and relax. I'll handle everything," said Fuji before making his leave. He smiled as he looked out the sliding door at the backyard to see that his friends were entertaining themselves by talking and probably catching up.

Fuji made some ramen cups for everyone and poured some tea into a glass as well as setting cookies onto a plate. As he worked he made some special onigiri for Tezuka and some hot green tea knowing that the cold buchou really didn't care too much for instantly ramen and too sweet of teas…

He headed outside with the tray full of food and Oishi got up to help him instantly. Everyone thanked him for his hospitality and innerly hoped he was okay and that Tezuka was treating him well.

"You guys may come in if you like," Fuji offered.

"We will later, just take care of yourself," Inui said.

"Thank you guys…" Fuji gently said with a warm smile.

"No problem!" Eiji rang out into a sing song voice.

The tensai went back inside to finish working on Tezuka's meal. Tezuka himself eventually wandered into the kitchen to check up on Fuji.

"You went though all the trouble to do all this for me…" said Tezuka with a sigh.

Fuji smiled and didn't say a word before pushing Tezuka into the living room and brought the food out soon afterward.

They sat there in silence not knowing exactly what to say to each other… What was there to say after all that had happened?

Tezuka split the cookie that Fuji had given him with his meal and gave one half to him before saying, "I'm sorry. I'll try my best to repair the damage between us…"

Fuji accepted the cookie before laughing rather amusedly. The whole scene was rather funny in an immature way. It was like how a kindergartener got in a fight with their friend and the next day at recess gives them a cookie to say they're sorry.

"What?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji explained the situation and the buchou looked a little embarrassed. He'd only show that side of him to Fuji of course. His emotions always were visible to him… Then again they were emotions that Fuji could see through but nobody else could. It's what Fuji hoped had made him special.

"I'm not good at these sorts of things Fuji, don't laugh at it! It makes me feel even more foolish," Tezuka snapped.

"We're both foolish and there's no reason to be ashamed about it. Now, how about we reunite everyone properly and I'll show you your room?" offered Fuji.

"Hn..."

Fuji motioned everyone back inside and everyone went into the living room to continue their conversation.

"Nya, Tezuka don't worry us ever again!" exclaimed Eiji before clinging onto Tezuka. Fuji smiled and clung onto Tezuka's left arm as well.

Tezuka himself looked rather…miffed that he was being touched.

"Wow Buchou, how does it feel to have two guys on both arms?" teased Ryoma.

"He feels like a pimp," Fuji answered for Tezuka who instantly said warningly, "Fuji!"

"Then I'm buying the red-head from you Tezuka," Oishi said playing along.

Tezuka looked annoyed and pulled Eiji and Fuji off of him. Eiji hopped over to Oishi who patted his head playfully. Fuji stayed where he was smiling widely as the emotionless guy beside him glared at him.

This was going to be a long summer vacation….

-_-_-_-_-_-

Ryoma took out a pair of head phones and his mp3 player before lying on his bed. Momoshiro was on the other one trying to distract himself, however the boy beside him was distracting enough. Especially when he was listening to loud J-Pop…

"Oi!" Momoshiro called out.

Ryoma didn't hear him.

"Hey Echizen!" he called out. The golden eyed boy still didn't hear him over the music.

Momoshiro rolled his eyes before hopping over to the other bed from his accidentally tripping over Ryoma's sprawled out body in process. He landed on top of the smaller male who let out a surprised yelp.

"Dammit Momo!"

Momoshiro couldn't help but laugh before saying, "Turn down the music please? It's distracting."

"Sorry…" Ryoma said pressing the button to turn the music down.

"Oh by the way," Momoshiro began.

"Hm?"

"I didn't know you liked Tohoshinki," teased Momoshiro with a snicker.

"Shut up," snapped Ryoma before going back to his music. If Momo started going on about him being a stalker fangirl so god save him…

Momo grinned contentedly. No matter how much of a distraction Echizen was; Momoshiro was glad to see him face to face at long last. It had taken forever and maybe he'd be able to convince him to stay in Japan. It was too lonely without Ryoma here…

-_-_-_-_-_-

"Yokudekimashita!" Eiji exclaimed as he pounced onto whom Oishi who had been lying down on his bed with his cell phone in one hand to check to see if any messages had been left.

"But we're not finished yet," pointed out Oishi.

"I still say that actually getting everyone to come was brilliant and a job well done," explained Eiji with a shrug. He rested his head on Oishi's shoulder and smiled.

"You're so affectionate…"

"Because I like you Oishi…"

Oishi squirmed a little not knowing what to say back. Eiji had always been the type of person who was just overly friendly and probably didn't _like _him like he thought he did.

"I like you too…" he answered back. There was no hidden meaning behind his words. There just couldn't be.

_-_-_-_-_

Inui felt rather awkward as Kaidoh sat beside him. He was tuning up his guitar a little bit since his stuff hadn't arrived at Fuji's yet and there was nothing to do. It was the first time that the data specialist had actually gotten to take a good look at Kaidoh. His appearance hadn't changed too much. He just had double piercings in both ears and now that Kaidoh had removed his jacket when they both arrived in the room his eyes trailed down to the badass snake tattoo on his right arm…

"I didn't know you were one for body markings and J-rock," announced Inui.

Kaidoh smiled with an embarrassed hiss, "It was Yuri and Hazue's fault for the markings and… Hazue needed a member for his band and after hearing Yuri sing there was no way I could refuse the request you know? Things…changed after you left for Hong Kong, Senpai…. A lot of things actually."

The flashback of Kaidoh kissing the beautiful lead singer, Yuri on stage with him hit Inui again making him feel irrationally jealous for the thousandth-time that night. Why was he getting so worked up? Inui guessed it was possible overprotective-ness and the refusal to believe that Kaidoh had grown up and lived in the real world now.

"The probabilities of you completely quitting tennis are high," he said bitterly.

"After I joined the band I had no time on my hands what-so-ever. I'm sorry… I made you work hard for me and then I detoured…"

"Who was the girl? She's quite pretty do you like her?" Inui asked his voice growing angrier. Why it was he had no idea? He just felt his heart sink and race at the same time.

"Inui-senpai, her name is Yuri and-"Kaidoh began.

His cell phone rang before he could answer Inui.

"Moshi Moshi?"

His brother had arrived with his stuff. Kaidoh soon after the phone call disappeared downstairs leaving Inui alone in the room. So Kaidoh _did _like her… Inui found himself laying down on the bed and slowly falling asleep feeling glum and depressed. His chest hurt for no apparent reason at all and Inui claimed to himself that the feelings he was having were illogical.

However, thoughts-various thoughts, crossed his mind. What happened to Kaidoh? He wanted the old one back horribly…

_-_-_-_-_-_

They were both in Fuji's quiet room. The area was full of thick tension despite the soothing sounds of mini-water fountains on various desks, dressers, and tables. Pictures and glass objects a lined the room making it seem serene… There were pictures of the Seigaku regulars from junior high up to high school on his computer desk which the buchou had noticed as soon as he had entered the room.

Now Tezuka was texting on his cell phone quickly to his manager that his stay in Japan would definitely be a long one and not to expect him back for awhile. Fuji stared at him curiously. The strict captain had never been big on electronic devices before but there he was on his expensive BlackBerry pressing buttons quickly and had a text written in a minute before turning off his phone completely.

Fuji looked at him curiously wondering why he had to completely turn off his phone. Tezuka noticed and explained, "Everyone in the world-and yes I literally mean the world-would call me if I kept my phone active. I want to focus on being with you so I don't need any distractions."

Blue eyes widened surprised and caught him off guard.

"Tezuka…"

"I meant what I said. I know it sounds surprisingly emotional coming from someone like me but I've realized just going up and leaving wasn't right. I should have at the very least kept in contact with someone. When I saw you today for the first time…"

"And you're saying all this now?" Fuji questioned.

"I'm sorry. To be honest I just was going to see you tonight to apologize and then leave the next day but after seeing you I realized how _alone _we both were and how much you meant to me as a friend," said Tezuka.

Fuji couldn't help but show all emotion and let himself somewhat let sobs and tears escape his delicate facial features.

Tezuka moved off of his bed and strode across the room to embrace Fuji tightly.

"I know things won't ever be the same but I hope to repair every bit of damage I caused. Fuji, I had really stupid reasons for leaving… I was careless and you were probably _this way _when I left right?"

Fuji nodded finding himself crying even harder.

"Shhh… I hate seeing you cry and I hate it even more when I cause it," Tezuka coaxed.

Fuji knew that Tezuka was truly being sincere. He rarely was sedimental to anyone. He never ever let his emotions show. He tended to have this "no-nonsense-attitude" that would drive people up the wall but now he was full of emotions and explanations. He must have cared. He had to have….didn't he?

Tezuka held him all night because he couldn't stop crying and when he did stop he didn't want to let go of Tezuka in fear that he'd leave and never come back. Or worse-Fuji feared more than anything else that this was some very cruel dream that he'd wake up to and find himself once more alone.

_-_-_-_-_-_

The sounds of loud chatter from downstairs had been what Ryoma had woken up to that morning. He sleepily opened his eyes slightly wincing as morning light pierced them. He had the bedroom to himself but knew better than to just stay there and take his time since from what it sounded like-he was the last to wake up.

Ryoma went to bathroom to brush his teeth and hair before getting dressed and headed downstairs. The sight he saw downstairs made him feel like he was twelve years or thirteen old again. Fuji and Eiji were busy preparing breakfast in the light yellow painted kitchen that connected with the dining room. Everyone else was at the table.

Tezuka and Oishi were discussing/debating over a rather thick novel that the brunette had in his hands. Beside Oishi was Inui who had his infamous green notebook out and was furiously scribbling down notes and muttering some things to himself. Beside Inui was Kaidoh who was beside Momoshiro.

Momoshiro and Kaidoh had probably been what racket had waked Ryoma up. They were fighting over what radio station to listen to and kept switching the dial.

"Who wants to listen to the Gazette and An Café? Are you freaking crazy? It's not _**morning**_ music. Plus it's too brash for our tastes! Why can't you just be normal and listen to J-Pop, Mamushi?" Momoshiro whined before switching the channel.

"And who wants to listen to the high pitched voice of Otsuka Ai?" snapped Kaidoh.

"I object on that! Otsuka-sama is extremely hot! Exactly my type! Plus Otsuka Ai isn't even singing!" Momoshiro yelled back.

Ryoma rolled his eyes, walking over to turn the dial to an English speaking station that also played English music.

"HEY! I was listening to Mihimaru GT, Echizen! Plus Namie Amuro was going to speak after that song! You're just cruel!"

"Tough luck, you woke me up so you have to listen to English music now," said the younger male with a smirk.

"So? It's no good for Ochibi to sleep in so late! It's not healthy! Plus Momo-chan's music tastes are awesome!" Eiji said before flipping over the pancakes he was making.

"Says the person who likes the Chocolates and Capsule," added Fuji teasingly.

"I prefer Hikaru Utada," Inui mused randomly while writing.

Everyone looked at him surprised for a moment. Kaidoh raised an eyebrow shocked that Inui was updated in any music at _all. _

"What? She's good looking and sings well…"

Ryoma had no idea why they were arguing over each other's music tastes like teenagers so early in the morning. Yet here they were doing exactly that.

"Tezuka listens to Enka music," Ryoma stated not knowing if it was a fact or not.

Fuji smiled and placed food down onto the table before saying, "It wouldn't be surprising."

"I like Tatu actually. Julia is my favorite," Tezuka corrected interrupting his debate with Oishi who blinked. Kaidoh, Eiji, Oishi, and Inui looked confused on who the heck that was.

Fuji choked on his orange juice that he had just poured and Ryoma smirked, "Too bad she's out of your league. It's supposedly a lesbian duet group."

"That's an act," Momoshiro protested knowing the facts straight.

"What do you listen to Fuji?"

"Franz Ferdinand, Mika Nakashima, and Gavy Nj."

That was the end of the conversation after Fuji outdid everyone in who was the most rounded in the music department. They only knew who Nakashima, Mika was after all.

"Nya… I want to do something fun," whined Eiji.

"There's always the pool," said Fuji.

Everyone's head shot up, even Tezuka and at once everyone had asked at the same time rather shocked that Fuji would own one, "Pool?"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Fuji's swimming pool was huge. It was amazing that he even _owned one. _His parents must have saved up a lot of money to get him his house for his graduation.

Ryoma found himself being carried by Momoshiro who evilly grinned before pulling off the boy's shirt before throwing him in the pool.

The green haired boy yelped and found himself hitting the water, he rose up yelling, "Dammit Momo-senpai!"

Oishi and Eiji dived at the same laughing as they started a race to one end of the pool and back down to the other. Of course Oishi won since he had more experience in the matter.

Fuji rested in the shallow end of the water resting his head on the concrete while talking to Tezuka who was beside him. Fuji couldn't help but blush… Damn, Tezuka looked _good _without a shirt on-it was probably because of playing tennis as a career. Fuji had somewhat lost his form and didn't gain fat but grew skinner so he decided to wear shorts and a shirt in the pool.

Kaidoh had managed to steal the radio hooked his Mp3 player up to the speakers and was listening to 'Skeleton Liar' by the Pillows and modestly sat on the dry concrete and only let his feet touch the water. Inui made his way over to him in the water.

"Senpai, you're swimming with your glasses on?" Kaidoh asked.

"I can't see anything without them," explained Inui.

"Oh…"

Despite Inui's jealous and confused feelings; he still wanted to talk to Kaidoh. He was convinced that he could maybe get Kaidoh to talk to him more and maybe be more like himself.

"You're not in the water at all," pointed out Inui.

"I rather not be in water…I'll get cold afterward," said Kaidoh.

Inui felt a little devious he had an idea. He suddenly slung some water at Kaidoh getting his dark blue shirt soaked.

"Inui-senpai!" he screamed slinging water back with his foot only to have Inui pull on it sending him right into the cold water.

Kaidoh sank in the water making Inui freak out before quickly pulling the boy upward by his waist.

"S-Senpai…" he said trembling a little. He hadn't gotten used to the cold water yet.

"I didn't know you couldn't swim… I'm sorry," Inui apologized softly.

"It's okay just…"

"I'll hold onto you so you don't drown," assured Inui.

"But isn't that hard since I'm heavy?" Kaidoh asked blushing madly from feeling the older male's hands on his waist. It was wrong beyond words… Well maybe not _wrong _but different having Inui's body pressed up against his.

"You've lost weight since I last saw you-by thirteen percent actually…"

Kaidoh thought Inui was truly amazing knowing that by just carrying him… Now that he was in the water he felt kind of ridiculous. He really wished that he was able to swim so Inui could let him go. Though Inui probably didn't want to go to the shallow end because Eiji, Oishi, Ryoma, and Momoshiro were in a huge water fight.

They watched it go on and on. Eiji would go under water and hold someone down while Oishi had found the water guns (that had once upon time had been Yuuta Fuji's water guns) and would attack someone with the water before he and Eiji would back away. It wasn't until Fuji got splashed by waves of water that it got chaotic. Fuji was already wet but being splashed while talking to Tezuka had not being pleasant and he sought revenge.

He got two water guns before randomly aiming at people before somehow tripping over the shallow water and slipping. Ryoma had him trapped by the neck.

"TEZUKA!" Fuji screamed for help.

Tezuka rolled his eyes.

"Attack him and I'll make you run one hundred laps around the block," he threatened.

Momoshiro and Ryoma looked surprised.

"I'm serious," Tezuka warned.

They both released Fuji who moved back to Tezuka and teasingly called him his savior.

Inui smiled.

"Reminds you of old times, yeah?" he asked.

Kaidoh hissed in response.

"Immature…"

"Then I must be," said Inui before harmlessly pulling him over to the wall so he'd be trapped before pretending to let go of him.

"SENPAI! Don't you dare let go!" Kaidoh shrieked trying to hang onto Inui for dear life. Inui splashed him with water making the smaller boy loosen his grip until he decided wrap his legs around Inui to keep himself from sinking.

"Clever little boy you are," Inui murmured teasingly.

Kaidoh felt weird all the sudden, Inui teased people a lot, and despite him having glasses that masked his eyes from the world and usually hid his every emotion; he looked very…sexy all the sudden as he pressed Kaidoh up against the wall even more. There was no way he could escape from him…

Inui moved his face closer and his glasses slid down slightly for only Kaidoh to see his deep green eyes. That look…he looked determined and really hot all the sudden. Kaidoh kept trying to convince himself that Inui wasn't but it was failing as Inui leaned forward even more. They were nose to nose until a cheerful voice called out, "Kaoru!"

The moment was shattered…

_**(A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. They mean lots~! ^_^ As you can see, I've made the fic the opposite from Memory in some ways, one example would be the setting and time of year. In Memory originally, I had it set around Christmas time for two main reasons, Christmas and Ryoma's birthday, this time it's set during the summer. Why? Well, with Memory we had an excuse to make everything lovey doevy around Christmas and Ryoma's birthday and I wanted to give myself the challenge of figuring out a way for them to get together without that being why or what-not. ^^ Anyways, I hope you enjoyed~!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

"Kaoru!"

It shattered the moment completely like a brick hitting a thin glass window. Inui kept hold of Kaidoh but moved them away from the wall and Kaidoh helped him push his glasses up. Inui noticed that he looked rather…flustered. Maybe even ashamed since she was here?

Inui lifted Kaidoh back up to the dry concrete area before moving away to his own space.

Yuri looked like a completely different person than she did at the live. She had on a yellow summer dress that had lace trim and went above the knee, her hair was pulled back into a twist, and she wasn't wearing dark make-up and red lipstick like she did at the live but light daytime make-up from what she could tell. She looked a little shorter in more modest white heels.

Beside her were Hazue and Kinomoto in more casual clothing than yesterday…

"Yuri-san!" Momoshiro called out happily.

Kaidoh stood up feeling heavy…so he took his now wet shirt off before snapping at the idiot, "She's not here for you!"

"Uwa! You look so cute Yuri! Nya!" Eiji called out admiring her outfit. He had sisters but they never looked cute in a sophisticated way like Yuri did…

Oishi smiled knowing Eiji too well. Once, the boy had told him that he slightly wished he were a girl so he could wear anything and everything. He's always admired his sister's or somebody's outfits. This was one of those times… Oishi blushed madly as a rather strange image of Eiji in a halter, mini-skirt, and pumps came to mind. He could have died. Why was he thinking these things?!

"Thank you!" she called out in English.

Inui felt childish again. Here he was jealous over Kaidoh giving attention to a girl… A pretty stylish girl who he wished would stay away from Kaidoh…

"Are you coming to rehearsal today?" Yuri asked.

"Um… I guess. Just let me change and get my guitar," said Kaidoh.

Kaidoh ran inside. Yuri's hazel gaze went directly to Inui who remained emotionless on the outside.

Kaidoh was back out within minutes, "You don't mind do you Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji smiled, "Not at all. You have a responsibility and a _wonderful _girlfriend here to help please so go have fun!"

Yuri blushed and opened her mouth to say something until Kaidoh said, "T-Then I'll be heading out, then. See you all later."

Then he disappeared out the back gate with the Yuri.

"We'll be heading out as well. Sorry for intruding," said Kinomoto.

"No problem, it's nice seeing you all," Fuji said.

They then left and everyone went back to what they had been doing. Kaidoh had left the radio on and Inui was rather curious what was on the mp3 player. The music had stopped long ago. He climbed out of the water and disappeared inside.

_-_-_-_

Fuji and Tezuka were the only ones to notice Inui's disappearance.

"Inui's worked up over something," Fuji mentioned in muse.

"He seemed okay earlier with Kaidoh," Tezuka pointed out.

Fuji thought about it and then his usual smile grew and his lidded eyes opened in realization.

"I see what's going on…"

"Hn?"

"Inui's bothered by Yuri because she's pulling Kaidoh away from him… I tested out the 'girlfriend' thing to see how he'd react. He's jealous of her, meaning I think our little data genius has fallen for the snake," explained Fuji.

"He probably doesn't realize it," assumed Tezuka.

"Probably not… I feel sorry for him. Kaidoh's completely oblivious, Yuri both knows and is as sadistic as I am or likes Kaidoh back, and Inui's sadly the one suffering and confused about his own feelings," Fuji said.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ryoma relaxed back into the water completely tired from the water fight that had gone on.

"Exhausted?" Momoshiro asked.

"Yes…and hungry…"

"Want to get out now and grab a bite to eat?" asked Momoshiro.

Ryoma nodded standing up with Momoshiro before gasping as the air hit his wet skin. He looked like some wet cat…

"Cold?"

"No!"

Momoshiro rolled his eyes before placing a towel onto Ryoma's shoulders before he placed his own arms around him before asking Fuji if it was okay to raid the refrigerator.

"Take whatever you need," said Fuji waving them off.

The taller male decided in the end to carry Ryoma, who protested quite loudly that he did _not _need to be carried and that he was twenty now and even attempted to bite Momoshiro who just smirked and walked up the stairs threatening to hang him on the coat rack if he acted up.

"I am not that short," muttered Ryoma with a pout.

"Short and light enough for me to carry you. Honestly Echizen, you'd think since you play tennis and all that you'd be heavier…" Momoshiro said. And with that he laid Ryoma onto the bed and began drying him off knowing if he left the boy alone that he'd be cold…

Blushing madly Ryoma hit him before snatching the towel away, "I can do it myself." He hid his face behind the towel as he dried his dripping wet hair.

Just what game was Momoshiro playing at?!

_-_-_-_-_

"The kiddies are gone," Fuji said almost teasingly.

"They're at least twenty, they're no longer between twelve and fourteen," pointed out Oishi as he helped a very exhausted Eiji across the pool to the shallow side to rest with Fuji and Tezuka.

"Mn, but it does remind you of old times…" Fuji reminisced.

"Yeah, it's like some sort of weird dream almost," said Eiji. He looked as if he was going to fall asleep right then and there.

Tezuka slightly looked away. They had pretended absolutely nothing happened… Why was he here in the first place? He knew it was Fuji but at the same time he wondered why he came back before he saw Fuji. He had hurt him after all and was responsible and he felt like the most responsible thing to do was stay away. Yet, he came back anyway to see Fuji looking like he had survived a train wreck…

The beautiful boy still was beautiful…like an angel. At the same time however he was broken. His eyes no longer looked as bright and cheerful like he had lost sleep for many many nights…

Fuji glanced at him, he gently smiled at him as if reading his mind and trying to reassure him that he was fine.

For a tensai he was almost childishly forgiving…

_-_-_-_-_-_

Inui felt a little guilty going through some thing of Kaidoh's. Yet here he was flipping through each song. A lot of it was J-Rock… Then he found the recordings. It was almost like the band had a CD. Yuri's voice rang out through the microphone on stage but Inui could clearly hear her voice through the recording. She was passionate and powerful and Kaidoh's skills fit her voice perfectly.

It hurt knowing that Kaidoh was this dedicated. His guitar solos were amazing to add to the facts…

Inui couldn't listen anymore without feeling disheartened and like he didn't have any chance. He carefully placed Kaidoh's MP3 player on his bed before laying down on his own to fall asleep alone again… Kaidoh always tended to disappear when he felt the worst.

Kaidoh and Yuri were so right for each other. There was no way he stood a chance against Yuri who was not only pretty but talented. Inui felt powerless and little. Kaidoh wouldn't even look his _direction _when Yuri was around…

He admitted it quietly to himself not realizing he was really, '_I'm jealous. I want Kaoru to myself and I don't want to share his attention with anyone else…' _

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Fuji had changed into some drier clothes and got him something to drink before searching for Tezuka. Eiji and Oishi had headed up to their own little room to sleep. The Golden Pair was absolutely adorable. If Oishi wasn't in denial of his feelings they'd be a couple already. Eiji was giving more than enough hints to his friend that he _liked him. _Oishi was either dense or in denial. Fuji preferred to stick the mother-hen of Seigaku into the denial category.

Tezuka was in the living room sitting the dark. Fuji knew better than to flip on the lights but strode across the large room and placed his arms around Tezuka who jumped at the contact before pushing him harshly away.

Fuji fell to the floor with a hurt yelp of pain almost knocking over his drink on the coffee table.

The cold buchou stood up and even in the dark you could tell there was a hurt look in his eyes. His left hand went up to his mouth to cover probably what had been a gasp.

He would only show this side to Fuji…

"_Syusuke…" _he whispered behind his fingers.

"I'm okay…" Fuji reassured.

"No, no, you're not. I _hurt you..." _Tezuka said.

The tensai shook his head in protest, "You were just startled-that's all. It was my fault, really."

Tezuka kneeled down to help Fuji up before holding him in his arms like a glass porcelain doll that would break at any moment. He led them to the sofa still having firm hold on Fuji…

"I have no idea why I came back in the first place," murmured Tezuka. He felt a headache come back. As well as regrets. If it were going to be this way then he should not be here.

"I thought you said it was to repair things," Fuji pointed out, pulling away suddenly as if taken aback.

"Fuji, I keep having mixed emotions. I think that I'm going to hurt you again and I think it's best I leave before that happens," said Tezuka.

Fuji felt himself tear apart at every word. He couldn't speak much less breathe. It was like it was happening all over again…

"I'm doing what's _best…" _

Fuji had stood up abruptly when Tezuka said he was leaving and without thinking his fist had collided with the picture and its frame beside him; the glass shattering and splintering onto the floor and into his pale skin.

"IT'S WHAT YOU **THINK** IS BEST!"

"Syusuke!"

Fuji found himself throwing glass that he had used to drink out of at Tezuka who quickly dodged it and heard the glass shatter on the wall behind him.

"You've never considered it have you? You just leave as soon as you have to face the truth! Tezuka Kunimitsu you're a coward! That's all you've ever been. You run too easily and because of this you probably absolutely have no idea how much I LOVE YOU!" screamed Fuji before breaking down to cry… He fell down on his knees feeling ashamed and utterly weak. He hated and loved this man and it drove him crazy. His defenses had rushed in like crazy.

His hand that had broken glass in it trailed down the walls staining the white paint with crimson blood. He was crying in both emotional and physical pain and all of it was killing him.

Tezuka was rooted to the spot. Fuji...loved him…

Eiji and Oishi who had been ready to go to sleep raced downstairs quickly followed by Ryoma and Momoshiro. Inui followed in afterward as well. Their eyes widened at the scene and instantly realized what was going on.

Tezuka and Fuji weren't pretending anymore. Everything that happened had happened and facing the truth hurt.

­­_-_-_-_-_-

_It was the last day of school. The day of the third year's graduation... Everyone had cheered them on and supported them wholly. Fuji Syusuke felt like nothing could go wrong. He had already been offered a photography job that paid thousands. He had already made a name for himself. As a graduation present his family had saved up money to buy him quite a nice house so he'd have no worries and be able to focus on his career. _

_In all Fuji was having very good luck. He smiled contentedly as he stood under the sakura trees with Seishun Gakuen's strict tennis captain who refused to even look at him even though they were under the same tree. Everyone had left campus to celebrate. Taka had called them along for sushi but they both as if reading each other's minds had told that they'd come in later. _

_"Saa…" Fuji began looking up at Tezuka who was slightly taller than him, "It's all over isn't it?"_

"_Yes..." Tezuka answered. _

"_Let me guess you're playing tennis in Tokyo professionally?" questioned Fuji with a chuckle. _

"_Something like that…"_

"_Then live with me, I just got a new house and it's huge. I'll be lonely in such a big place," Fuji coaxed._

_Tezuka let out a rare smile finally looking at him. _

"_Syusuke…"_

_And before Fuji realized it he was suddenly being tightly embraced by Tezuka whose lips brushed against his ear before whispering, "Don't get careless… Whatever you do Syusuke don't do something foolish. Promise me!"_

_Fuji looked confused but he agreed not knowing what it all meant. _

"_Good. Now go and have fun and please apologize to Kawamura for me? I have something to take care of," said Tezuka. _

_Fuji smiled, "Alright. Think about my offer won't you? I'll see you later."_

_Tezuka watched Fuji run off in a hurry to make it before all the sushi was eaten by the other regulars. It would be the last time he'd ever see Fuji. He never intended to go back to Japan ever again… _

-_-_-_-_-_-

Oishi and Eiji made their way over to bleeding Fuji.

"What did you do to him?" snapped Oishi. Usually he wasn't the type to get angry. Especially not at Tezuka… But this was one of those times where he'd snap.

"Enough Tezuka, we'll take care of him," said Eiji as he gently coaxed his friend to stand up despite the pain.

Tezuka hesitated for a moment before making up his mind, "No. This is our problem."

"But didn't you say you'd leave?" Eiji asked knowing that had to be the reason Fuji was acting the way he did. That or his feelings had gotten harshly rejected by cold hearted Tezuka…

"Not after this I won't!"

"So it took Fuji to bleed for you to change your mind? Does he have to hurt himself every time you decide that you're going to just up and leave?!" Oishi screamed at him.

"NO! Oishi don't you _dare _think that I'm purposely inflicting harm on him. I had no idea he…felt that way about me. Please, let me take care of him!" protested Tezuka just as loudly. He looked rather scary. If it wasn't for the fact that Oishi could be just as hard headed at Tezuka at these times it would have sent any other person running straight out of the room.

Oishi backed away.

"Eiji," he said.

Eiji's dark blue eyes glared up at Tezuka before whispering something to Fuji before slowly setting him down on the floor again, making sure no more glass would pierce his skin.

Fuji trembled a little as he was being placed down onto the floor again. Tears escaped his beautiful blue eyes and made clear trails down his pale skin.

Tezuka kneeled down onto the floor not caring if he got cut up by glass or not and lifted Fuji up off of the ground. He walked across the living room ignoring the tension and the glares… He deserved them.

"You better take care of him buchou," Momoshiro said.

Ryoma looked up at him confused. He had no idea what was going on.

"Clear things up Tezuka, or there's a good chance that you'll regret it," added Inui.

Tezuka nodded before walking up the stairs with the smaller male in his arms. He made his way into Fuji's bedroom, which was thankfully the master bedroom, meaning nobody would walk in on them if Tezuka cleaned him up since Fuji had his own bathroom.

Fuji started to cry again, quietly as if being ashamed of being heard.

Tezuka wanted to hurt himself for being so cruel to him. He just didn't have any idea that Fuji liked him at all…

"Shhh, don't overwhelm yourself okay? May I clean you up and make you feel better?" Tezuka questioned softly.

Fuji silently nodded his eyes never looking at Tezuka's own or even at him at that matter.

"Will a bath help?"

Another nod from Fuji…

_-_-_-_-_-_

"What exactly just happened?" Ryoma asked as everyone began to clean up the mess in the living room.

"It's a long story," said Momoshiro.

"Nya, we have all night," Eiji pointed out rather obviously.

"Alright, well basically I think it's some what obvious that Fuji has very strong feelings for Tezuka," Oishi began.

"Fuji said it was love at first sight. He was just automatically taken with Tezuka when he first met him in their first year at Seigaku. He was awed by his tennis at first and found his personality intriguing and wanted to know him better and all…" explained Eiji.

"So he of course got closer to him and it helped that Fuji was rank number two when it came to tennis. It meant more time with Tezuka. So a bunch of stuff happened in between and I think when Fuji graduated he offered for Tezuka to live with him here. He was in a vague way trying to express his feelings to him," said Oishi.

"But then that bastard left without saying anything-which you know, is basically taken as a rejection. Not only did Fuji feel rejected but the fact that Tezuka just up and left without saying anything to anyone kind of proved that none of us didn't mean anything to him at all. He had his life and that was it and he wasn't even going to consider letting at _least _Fuji into that life," Momoshiro added grimly.

Ryoma slowly was getting how this was working and was starting to feel guilty himself. He had left telling everyone but didn't keep in contact with anyone. He'd have to ask Momo-senpai if everyone was mad at him too.

"Yeah, so Fuji got really depressed for a while and I _think-_this is only a rumor- that Fuji attempted to slit his wrists and kill himself. That's how dedicated he had been on winning Tezuka over. He loved him that much so…seeing him again is a big deal," explained Oishi.

Everyone continued to clean up the glass and the sickening sight of blood that Inui offered to take care of since he was used to dealing with blood due to his experiments and doctor's training anyway.

It seemed like a lot had went on after Ryoma left… He wondered if anything would really be back to normal without having to play a painful game of pretend…

_**(A/N: I know this is playing out a lot of faster than Memory but you also have to keep in mind that my chapters are much longer than the original story's as well. xD I think if it were Memory it would either be chapter five or six? –amused- Don't worry, I plan to have a huge plot up and all and have been curious upon asking my readers if they'd mind if I combine Memory and Anything for You and place *both* into Kizuna. This would mean me labeling the chapters 'Seigaku' and 'Saint Rudolph' and I'm EVEN considering adding 'Hyotei' into the mix because I love Hyoutei a lot and some people had asked about them since they shortly appeared at the end. ^_^ They'd have separate stories I think until the end but what do you all think? **__****__** Should I do it?) **_


End file.
